Zorn
|image = |caption = Dormant Zorn |established = |types = Unknown |hp = 450 per arm +1 Junk Bolt to destroy check |pmp = 300 |overload = Yes |pressenhits = None |regen = None |ringout = No |sensenfury = No |sensendos = Yes |basicattacks = Claw Attack (15 damage)Remember Me Signature Series Strategy Guide, page 29, Grab (20 damage) |specialattacks = Jump Attack (25 damage), Smash,Sonic Boom (20 damage) |strengths = |weaknesses = Joint in the left arm |residence = La Bastille Fortress, Slum 404, Mnemopolis, Private property (protection detail) |affiliation = Avram Hesh Laboratories,S.A.B.R.E. Force |firstappearance = Remember Me, Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot, Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit, Episode 7: Paradise Lost }} The AV-78 Zorn (also known as the AV-78 Horn of JerichoAV-78 "Horn of Jericho" (Mnesist Memory)) is an uncommon enemy in ''Remember Me. History The Zorn was designed and constructed from steel, by Avram Hesh Laboratories for the specific use of civilian security details, riot handling and repressive operations.The Art of Remember Me, page 78, 79' Because of its applications in major cities, the Zorn was developed with two distinct visual modes appearances in mind. The first mode, the Zorn's head, legs, arms and lower abdomen remain concealed, giving the unit an almost compact and non-threatening appearance. With the second mode, its faceless head (created to mirror the helmets of the S.A.B.R.E. Force officers), limbs and abdomen are revealed, giving it a leaner and more aggressive look. The second mode allows the Zorn to function as a hunter in order to capture outlaws, the first mode as a general protection unit of the population. Interactions with intruders that intrude on private property indicate autonomy. Zorns were designed to be free-thinkers, allowing them to asses the severity of any given situation without the assistance of a human presence. Should an intruder continue to evade capture or death, the Zorn becomes increasingly aggressive, taunting their enemy with its presumed superiority over their humanity.Remember Me: "Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit" The Zorn projects holograms from its abdomen and arms. When alerted to an enemy or agitated, it projects the image of a mouth screaming. However, a Zorn's major weakness is an exposed joint on its left arm. Damaging it will hinder a Zorn's ability to attack an intruder. Though it has the ability to regenerate damaged areas, if desperate, a Zorn will tear its own arm off and continue to attack. The versatility of a Zorn also allows it to be used in major repressive measures that are deemed too dangerous for human beings to attempt. Strategy Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot The first Zorn Nilin Cartier-Wells encounters is guarding the hall of the La Bastille.Remember Me: "Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot" During her escape, it is alerted to her whereabouts by the Bastille's alarm. As a part of the tutorial, the player cannot fight the Zorn. Follow Edge's instruction and run from the Zorn. If the player is caught, they will restart from their last checkpoint. The player is able to weave through the obstacles in their way, Nilin will escape the Zorn in a cinematic that leads to next area of the level. When Nilin returns to the Bastille in episode six, the Zorn from the first episode will be concealed behind a glass containment, being worked on for repairs by a Valet robot.Remember Me: "Episode 6: Rotten Core" Episode 3 and Episode 7 In "High Tension/Deep Exit", Nilin goes in search of the entrance to the Metro to find Johnny Greenteeth. During that time, Nilin encounters a Zorn still defending the now abandoned property with the entrance to the Metro in Slum 404. As an active threat in an open space, it is imperative that the player keep their distance from the Zorn. Watch out for the hazard sign that appears above its head before it charges. Use the open space to your advantage and attack from a distance using the Spammer to weaken its joints when the prompt appears. Gradual damage will weaken the arm, and the Zorn's tactics will change as it regenerates its arm. If the player maintains their distance, the Zorn will use long distance attacks such as its "Sonic Boom", a massive ball of energy that forms at the center of its abdomen and expands outward to hit Nilin, and "Smash", a powerful stomp that immobilizes the player. When possible, dodge these attacks. When enough damage has been afflicted to the Zorn, Nilin can use Sensen DOS and Sensen Fury to stun the Zorn. When the prompt "structural weakness" appears around its chest where the "Sonic Boom" occurs, pressing control scheme on the system of your choice will trigger the Quick Time Event, which will activate cinematic of the Zorn's defeat. The same battle pattern repeats itself in "Lost Paradise" with the Zorn battle on the elevator in Mnemopolis.Remember Me: "Episode 7: Paradise Lost" Trivia *The mouth of the Zorn was modeled after the Rolling Stones logo designed by John Pasche. Gallery Screenshots La Bastille Zorn Repair.jpg|The first Zorn Nilin encounters undergoes repairs in "Episode 6: Rotten Core" 228300 screenshots 2013-06-27 00009.jpg|Nilin squares off the green Zorn in "Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit. Nilin vs White Zorn.jpg|Nilin battles the white Zorn in "Episode 7: Paradise Lost" References Category:Technology in Remember Me Category:Remember Me Category:Enemies in Remember Me Category:Remember Me Lore Category:Remember Me Gameplay